thelittlerabbitsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shoyo Hinata
Shōyō Hinata (Japanese: 日向翔陽 Hinata Shōyō, Hinata Shoyo[2]) is the main protagonist of the Haikyuu!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. He is a first year student at Kurasuno High School and joined the Volleyball team, becoming a middle blocker. Hinata's dream is to become strong enough to spike past tall blockers just like the "Small Giant" once did. Like the Small Giant, he specializes in jumping to compensate his lack of height. Appearance - Hinata's height is 162.8 cm, making him the second shortest person on his team next to Yū Nishinoya. Although he is quite short, he is shown to jump extraordinarily high,like his idol, the Small Giant. He has been taunted for his short height, but when he jumps on the court, many are impressed by the height he can reach just by jumping. He has messy orange hair and brown eyes. He is mostly seen in his currently school uniform, a black jacket and black jeans. Beneath his jacket, he wears a beige or tanned sweatshirt. In the first episode, he is first seen with a green school outfit from his former school. Since he had join Karasuno's Volleyball Club, he has been wearing a black shirt and black shorts with white tin stripes and orange tin stripes on the side. On the back of his shirt, his position number, 10, can be seen and also his school's name in Japanese kanji. While on court, he wears kneecaps and white tennis court shoes with red stripes. Regularly he wears a training outfit that is a burgundy color and white toed sneakers with accents of green. He is also seen with his training outfit that has black stripes on the side. He sometimes wears a regular white tshirt and shorts. Statistics - Other Appearances - Tanaka-Senpai's Nightmare: Hinata and Kageyama were training even before Tanaka was arriving. The next day, they were also seen to be more earlier than Tanaka. The next day as well which Hinata and Kageyama both tells Tanaka that they were here around 3:00 AM. Later on, Tanaka sees Hinata and Kageyama putting their sleeping bags saying that they thought to stay overnight at the gymnasium. Sawamura overheard what has happened, which Hinata and Kageyama asks Tanaka to stay with them. But, it was a dream of Tanaka. The Battle at Lunch Break: Hinata is seen to have the last yakisoba bread after Yū and Tanaka were been beaten by two school girls after they looked under their skirt. Nisekyū!!: Yū and Tanaka fought with guys from a different school after they were picking up on Kiyoko which ending up doing roadwork outside of their respective prefecture. Hinata and Kageyama who were just standing nearby, are also confronted in doing roadwork. Hinata sees on a board that there is a beach volleyball tournament. They want to participate but Tanaka was refering to Daiichi, if they are participating the tournament if he is finding it out. After that Yū points to some beatifull women, he changes his mind to participate in the tournament. The match has started, which they are having a match against Raku, Chitoge, Onodera, Tsugumi, and Tachibana. After seeing the other team containing most of it to be girls, Hinata is trying to play softly to them, but Tsugumi spiked a ball towards Hinata which he can't save it, which Raku's team gained a point. After what has happened to Hinata, they were shocked about the strength Raku's team has. After the match, they were seen in a restaurant, which Onodera is offering meat to Hinata, which Hinata blushes trying to accept it. Trivia - *Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven" while actually "yō" has different meanings which are: "sunshine, yang principle, positive, male, heaven, or daytime". His last name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun". *In the first popularity poll, Hinata was ranked 2nd, after Kageyama with 6,058 votes. In the second popularity poll, he was ranked 1st with 12,720. *Hinata's favorite food is: Tamago Kake Gohan. *Hinata's current concern is that he can't catch a ball one-handed.